1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to server systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple-processor, or multiple-node, server systems conventionally are implemented in a blade server or rack server configuration whereby multiple server blades or server sleds are interconnected via a backplane or midplane. While enabling inter-node connectivity, the use of a midplane or backplane can interrupt airflow, thereby putting the server components in jeopardy of overheating. Moreover, because the backplane or midplane serves as the inter-node connection system for all nodes, the number of nodes supported in such systems is limited by the connectivity available from the particular midplane or backplane implemented in the system. Such systems also are difficult to scale as their expandability typically is limited to expansion in only one dimension, as well as being limited to the dimensions of the rack due to their reliance on the rack for structural support.